


It is not the waking, it is the rising

by noxeos



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Senya, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Moral Ambiguity, Senya Needs A Hug, Vaylin Needs Thousand Hugs, Zakuul (Star Wars), coming to terms with your mistakes, saying fuck to the Patriarchy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxeos/pseuds/noxeos
Summary: A butterfly flaps its wings somewhere in a far corner of the galaxy and everything is different. slightly. One conversation with a estranged friend have consequences in the foretold timeline. A new vision is seen. A schism appears.This is a story about a woman going against Fate to protect her children, this is a story about a society coming to term with its most rotten aspects, it is a story about a delusional god blinding himself to the truth until it is too late.“I gathered the children, I told them we had to leave. Vaylin laughed but …Thexan…sweet Thexan, always so mature for his age… he understood. So we left that night. I never saw Valkorion again, only in official broadcasts. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened of us all had we remained in the Spire.”- ON HOLD UNTIL 2021 -
Relationships: Senya Tirall/Novo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. 00

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I had this fic idea long (loooong) ago but I vanished from the swtor fandom and did not get around to write it before. I'm taking the opportunity to be back into that hell pit to tackle this. i'm not the most consistent writer, my schedule is overpacked as it is but we shall see. The endgame is eventual Senya / Novo because I've been advocating for that rarepair since the Dark Ages ( also in this House We Do Not respect The Boomer Emperor.)
> 
> Getting some liberties on SW technology because Zakuul is far more advanced than the rest of the Galaxy and you don't tell me they do not have communication devices more advanced (& private) than rusty holocoms and giant ass datapads thank you very much.

It had been a strange circumstance that had brought Senya to the Renouveau that night. Frankly speaking she had longed to go straight home, check on her daughter’s lessons and climb in bed. Her teammates had other plans and so Senya had reluctantly follow the rest of the Eternal Elite Guard to the Renouveau on district 48. She had sent a quick message to Vaylin’s overseer that she would be late then hoped the girl was in good spirits, there were only so many time Senya could hire new tutors. She had no news of her sons but it was not to be expected at this stage, Senya sighed the familiar ache in her chest a dull reminder of the situation of her family. If only their father would listen, he used to before, Thexan and Arcann were barely talking to her when she was around, barely home as well, they spent all their time trailing hopelessly in the Emperor’s shadow, both of the ten years boys already more powerful than the best of their Elite Guard. 

She wondered if their power growth would ever stop, and then there was Vaylin...her baby girl. Senya had known from the very beginning it would not be easy, her pregnancy had been a difficult one, forced to stay in bed at the end of the third month, labor had been so painful despite all the advanced medical technology at their disposal. But baby Vaylin had been such a ray of sunshine with her big grey eyes taking hungrily in the world around her, her tiny hands trying to grasp at everything in her reach. Yet her powers had always been too much, even for her small body, she would hurt herself with burst of Force, uncontrolled and raw and Senya had tried her best to prevent her daughter to harm herself or others. So far she had failed quite considerably. 

She realized she had drifted far in her thoughts and had no actual ideas of what was happening around her, her glass was barely attended to and more people had joined their little group. She recognized the armor of one and anxiety settled in her stomach, if a Scion was here there was a chance that he also would be here and indeed he was standing not to far listening to people. Sensing her gaze Novo turned his eyes to her and before she could excuse herself and leave he was making his way to her with a neutral expression. 

“High Commander Senya; ‘would have never thought to see you here in a weekday”

“Novo, it has been a while.” Yes it really had and she tried not to remember the events of their last meeting alone. 

“It has…” his golden eyes trailed on the side of her face but he made no effort to continue the conversation. Awkward was not in her nature, Senya was not one to remain quiet and subdued yet she found herself at loss of words in his company. It should not be so hard she mused, Novo and her had been good friends in the past, almost more than that a tiny voice whispered and she quelled it, there was no room of what if in the present. Thankfully two of her coworkers joined them and the conversation was kept alive this way, it was easier for her to interact with Novo like this. The night went on as drinks were ordered again and again and her initial timidity vanished as alcohol lowered her inhibitions, they started talking about everything and nothing, how was her mother, how his nephew seemed to be gifted with strong visions of the Force and Novo hoped he would become a prominent member of the Order in the future. 

Naturally the conversation drifted to her own children and Senya felt a strong urge to confide to someone she trusted once. He listened patiently as she explained how anxious she was about her sons obsessions with their father and his coldness toward them all, how Vaylin seemed to be less and less in control of her powers, how still technically her husband - even if not openly - Valkorion had not shared anything with her in a decade - since her children’s birth. The more she talked the more the knot in her throat seemed to ease away. Novo had not said anything apart nodding every now and then, the frown on his face increasing with the flow of her words. Finally Senya took a deep breath and noticed it was just the two of them now, her hands felt cold and when she gazed at the time it was she cursed loudly. 

“Scyva.. I...I should go” she closed her eyes for a second as the world spinned around her, focused on the Force to bring a bit of sobriety in her state then grabbed her cloak. 

“Senya” Novo’s voice rang close as she lifted her head to peer in his eyes “I cannot speak with clarity of this without it being Treason and I do think our Emperor knows best than us mortals yet I do also believe a Mother always have her heart at the right place.” He said nothing more and they parted their ways, Senya toward District 52 and her duties. 

When she opened the door of her quarters she found Vaylin sound asleep on the couch cradling the large stuffed animal Thexan had offered her for her last birthday, there were shards of broken glass scattered on the floor and faints scratches on her daughter’s arms. Senya knelt on the floor mindful of the shards and gently brushed her fingers on her cheek and arms healing the superficial wounds. Tears welled up in her eyes and she wiped them off, took a deep breath to calm herself and cradled her daughter in her arms as she carried her to the bedroom.

Vaylin yawned and whispered “Mama?”

“I’m here love, go back to sleep everything’s fine” her voice did not shatter as she feared it would and she started a soft lullaby as she dropped Vaylin on her bed. She gave her back the plush toy and sat in the darkened room by her side until her throat felt sore from singing. 

“I swear to Scyva I will find a way to protect you.” 


	2. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have passed since Senya and Novo's late night conversation at the Renouveau. But a vision might set in motions events that had not been foreseen. like a small pebble thrown into a lake, creating ripples in the fabric of the Universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter - introducing some OCs of mine in the story bg.  
> Novo's family members, Altathea and Aurea Noctum belong to me. Nothing much to know about them for now. Altathea is a planet in the Eternal Empire.
> 
> Still short and possible mistakes (i am so tired zzZz)
> 
> Tell me what you think :3

* * *

The sky was lit on fire, bodies scattered around the streets, the Eternal fleet seemed everywhere at once firing on ruins of what was the greatest golden city of Zakuul, amidst the chaos there was someone walking and laughing her hands high in the tormented sky, dressed all in black, arms covered in black unknown tattoos her maniacal cackle brought dread inside Novo’s heart. He tried to reach out for a fallen knight not far from where he stood but found himself unable to move. The woman turned to him, eyes burning red and yellow like molten lava, rose her hand toward him, sparks of purple lightning - almost white - dancing on her fingertips 

“tsk tsk patience isn’t a virtue” and before he could scream his vision turned blinding white. The next thing he saw was two little children running in a sunny field, he immediately recognized the Princes but then one stumbled and when the other brother tried to help him back on his feet he plunged the blade of a lightsaber through him. Novo screamed but no sound came out, only the muted sobs of the remaining brother now in adult form his face hidden by a broken black mask. The scene changed again, the Main Plaza on Zakuul, thousands of Scions lined up dead on the floor as the woman from before put to death the remaining standing up. The masked man was sitting on a Throne made of bones dripping blood but he was clenching against his chest an old lightsaber and a shattered photograph frame. The floor dissolved under his feet and now Novo was in a broken hangar watching as an older Senya fought a small army of Knights, her blade twirling into a lethal ballet until she was overcame by their number and his heart clenched painfully as he watched helpless as her broken body fell to the floor the usually bright blue eyes now unseeing. 

The vision was relentless, bringing Novo to his knees as scenes flashed before his eyes, unknown worlds in ruins, bodies everywhere, strange force users on a devastated planet, a winged snake circling the galaxy, ruins ruins ruins everywhere he looked, and then the darkness. 

Novo woke up in a start body drenched in cold sweat as he gasped for air, eyes wide in panic. Never before a vision had been so realistic. He brought one hand to his face, shaking with tremors and tried to bring as much air in his lungs as possible to get his composure under some sort of control. After a few minutes his shivering had stilled and he slowly got up and went to the small kitchen lining the far side of his quarter. Novo grabbed a bottle of water staring at it blindly, this was new, this had never happened with such intensity, he still could sense the Force around him shimmering in tendrils. Dropping the water back on the counter he made his way to the window panel and stared at the zakuulan scenery in front of him. A non-ending flow of speeders disturbed the overall quiet of the night and he drew on a long breath. There was some meditation in order and then perhaps Novo would have the peace of mind necessary to focus on the meanings of the dream. 

  
  


The next day he set out to find Heskal, the man was perhaps not his most favourite person in the Order but he was nonetheless respected and one of Valkorion’s Scion advisors. On the way he met with one of his younger brother, Yifan and his son Elhaan whom had just passed his matching trial,

“Would’ve never thought, Knight’s trainee is little Noctum from Altathea, Miraluka that girl, can’t say if it’s a good thing or not for El.”

His son gave a non-committal shrug “I like her, she’s nice and i think we’ll be good friends” 

“I heard this semester trial had been quite a surprise” Novo said, his brother made a jerking gesture toward Elhaan

“Son’s the reason, wasn’t there to see it personally but apparently it was enough of a spectacle that High Commander Senya Tirall herself took the Noctum kid under tutoring.”

Novo’s eyebrows shot upward, Senya had not had any trainees under her direct supervision since the birth of her daughter. Surprising indeed, he looked askance to his nephew whose face was as devoid of emotions as ever. The kid was a mystery sometimes but there was nothing but polite detachment emanating from him. He focused back on his main goal, finding Heskal and after wishing his family a good day went for the upper levels. 

He found Heskal wrapping up his class and waited patiently that all the students had left the premise before announcing himself. The older man acknowledged him with a simple nod as he put away a variety of holocrons. 

“Novo Noväe, the whispers of Fate informed me that you would seek my advice soon.” 

Novo nodded “Then you must not be surprised”

“No, even if the content of our conversation has not been shared to me.”

“I had a vision and I wish you would impart your wisdom and help me decipher its meaning.” 

Heskal gestured for them to take a seat and Novo began his retelling trying his hardest to remember each little details. Once he was done he waited for the older man to say something, Heskal’s almost white eyes were turned upward as he seemed lost in thoughts. Finally the Scion let out a long sigh and fixed Novo with an unblinking stare. 

“Fate is clear, what you have seen is the future, to bring a new dawn the old world must be plunged into darkness.”

“But the Princes fall, the death of one” He now was sure it had been Thexan, “This cannot happen”

“You think you have a choice and therefore lies your misunderstanding. Remember your training Novo, the Force shows us the future for a reason, we must be strong and prepare. It all fits the tides of Fate.”

Novo kept his doubts for himself as he left the building his mind lost between hundreds of conjectures. It it truly was the future that awaited Zakuul, he thought of Senya, she would never let anything happen to her children. Novo had no kids of his own but he valued his family and fellow Scions and the mere memories of their dead bodies brought a bitter taste in his mouth. He could do nothing but put this on the back of his mind for now though , as he had duties to attend to but ...perhaps another meditation session would help his conflicted mind. 

  
  


*******

He had resigned himself and cleared away his doubts for there was no uncertainty that this future would be set in motion only if something were to happen to their Immortal Emperor. He did not see that being possible nor any reasons. Valkorion was their everything and Zakuul a safe haven for all. For weeks his days were filled with the comfortable routine one expected from his scholarly life and Novo forgot all about the ominous vision he had that night. 

Until he wished he had not. 

***

They were growing up so fast Senya realised one morning as she was overseeing the boys morning practice. Arcann had started looking slightly different from his brother, his hair a bit lighter, his shoulders a bit sturdier but they moved in perfect synchronisation, their steps mirroring each other, practice sticks dancing around them and she felt her chest swelled in pride. They had celebrated their 13th birthdays the week before and her smile dropped slightly at that, Valkorion had not even attempted to be present for the occasion and the sadness that had been beehind Arcann’s eyes had almost tore her chest apart. Thexan jumped above his brother and landed gracefully managing to knock down five skytroopers at once then high fived Arcann. Her tiny smile was back, as long as those two had each other they’d be alright Senya thought.

She felt from far away their father’s approaching, her back straightening in tension as Valkorion entered the room, the two kids immediately coming to a stop as they hungrily awaited for an acknowledgement. 

“Senya” his voice brought shivers down her spine but it had long be something else than awe. “Your Highness” she replied keeping her kids in her side vision. Arcann was kicking the sand with the tip of his shoes, an air of dejection surfacing on his face. 

“I have come to a decision regarding our daughter” 

Senya bit her tongue not to reply  _ my _ daughter. 

“There is this place in the Chorlian Sector where the Force is …. unbalanced. A place where Vaylin would learn how to control her powers” 

Senya finally turned to look at him but he was fixing a point in front of him, look distant in his grey eyes. 

“I will send her there, she will be oversee by a team of specialists and guarded from dangers.”

Something about this sounded wrong to Senya, she could not pinpoint what exactly yet...Vaylin’s anguished face as she realized the Knights were laying dead at her feet, her anger and frustration, her pained sobs as the Force flowed from her in rash burst of energies hurting her. She closed her eyes, repressed her doubts and nodded at him.

“Very well, but I shall go with her.”

“Senya i do not think this is wise-”

“You will not deny me the reassurance that my daughter will be safe.”

He said nothing for a moment and kept gazing at her, emotionlessly, before giving a small sigh “Very well, have it your way. You can accompany her to the Sanitarium but what lies ahead is not your path to thread Senya.” 

Without adding more he turned around and left the room. Her knees felt week, stomach churning but Senya blindly, naively hoped that everything would be better, it had to. It was not fair, to them, to her beloved daughter...how she loved her so much. It would be all for the best. Right ? So why was she feeling like she was standing on the edge of a cliff.

*******

_ “Have you heard?”  _

_ “You were not supposed to eavesdrop on this conversation Latar!” _

_ “Don’t pretend you’re not as curious as I am!” _

_ “...” _

_ “So what d’you reckon Helskal meant with that?” _

_ “It’s not our place to say!” _

_ “We’re as much Scions as he is- ok, ok don’t give me that look still...it’s a bit over dramatic d’ya think? Could it all have been one metaphor? surely he does not mean it when he says the world has to end” _

_ “I don’t know Heskal isn’t known to do speculations, he’s always so certain…” _

_ “That’s insane! you heard Novo! If this comes to pass we’re all dying, this Order, this Society, the galaxy!-” _

_ “It is Destiny, we are only the conduit” _

_ “...” _

_ “Where are you going?” _

_ “I don’t know but this is wrong I need to tell someone-” _

_ “Latar don’t do anything nonsensical!” _

  
  


_ “Latar!”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my main (still unpublished) swtor fic one of my world building works concerning Zakuul was to create as many ceremonies as this society seemed to have. The game codex specifies that before Arcann's dismantlement of the Scions, it was pretty usual for Scions & Knights to be paired up. I liked the idea so I create what is called the Matching Trials. Set in the first years of their training both Scions and Knights trainees are gathered to undertake various trials that would help determine who is best fit to be partnered up with. The last trial is a simple duel where the teachers would evaluate the chemistry in battle between the students. The earlier they are paired up the stronger their bonds is later.
> 
> ps: I have this lovely hc that Novo was Senya's Scion partner for many years until ... things changed


	3. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events are in motion and debates are rising in dark corners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Overdue, the Witcher on Netflix came out and well I got distracted :3

* * *

Senya frowned once the call was over, she had tried to talk to her daughter but communications were strictly forbidden on Nathema. Once more her anxiety flourished in her guts, Valkorion had said he would help but locking away Vaylin and refusing to allow her own mother to talk to her seemed a bit too harsh. Senya glanced sideway to where her training menu for the next week lay unfinished, little Aurea needed training more than the rest of the students but she would have to wait until tomorrow at least. Having made her decision she sent a quick message to her trainee and made her way to the Palace. They needed to discuss this and Senya was not about to back down this time. 

She rehearsed her speech in her head the entire duration of the trip to the throne room, as High Commander of Valkorion’s Elite Guard there were no issues for Senya to request an unscheduled meeting with the Emperor. As she waited she let her mind drifted to old memories. How did it come to this? Was he always like this, had she been ignoring the signs all along or was this her punishment for daring to entangle with the Divine? 

No, she resolutely told herself; there was no Divine, that was simply an illusion, a persona for the Crown. Their children were humans, needing to feed, sleep, bleeding and bruising and one of them was hurting a lot. She would not stand aside as Valkorion tried to mold Vaylin into something she was not.

“Senya”

She startled slightly and forced her mind back to the present. 

“I assume you are here regarding the children.” 

Before, his omniscience would have been a matter of admiration, now she found it condescending,

“Then you must be aware that I am denied communications with my own daughter?”

“It is for her own good, only under dire strict conditions can Vaylin learn to control her powers.”

Senya stared at the man as if he was a total stranger

“I can sense something is wrong with her.”

“It is necessary Senya” 

Her temper flared conflicting with the lingering respect coming with his stature and she squared her shoulders.

“Not at the cost of everything she is, she’s a child Valkorion, not an experiment!” 

He turned his grey eyes to her, specks of orange mixed in - that was new. 

“You do have some nerves, must I remind you of the fact you were the one to urge me to find a solution to her ... _predicament_ after she killed those Knights? Imagine how Vaylin must have felt - her own mother so afraid of her.” 

Senya almost recoiled at the accusation, there was a familiar pain blooming in her chest, her fists clenched, brows furrowed as she pushed back the guilt, now wasn’t the right time for him to get to her like this. 

“Yes I am afraid, there’s nothing wrong in this. You were not here all those nights to witness her harming herself because she could not control her powers.” Anger was now seeping through her tone “Don’t you dare making me feel guilty! I am doing my best and I am not the one who gave up on our kids as soon as they were born!” 

The words echoed loudly in the empty room but Valkorion stood impassively in front of her. 

“I ressent this. I am simply forging them into their full potential.”

“You have been neglecting them for years, they need their father, we need you!” She felt exhausted, drained of every cell of energy within her, this was a recurring argument since Thexan and Arcann’s birth. Senya closed her eyes then felt the weight of his hand on her shoulder.

“Sometimes sacrifices are necessary in order to achieve greatness” 

Senya almost snorted in derision, staring coldly at the father of her kids she shook herself away from his grasp

“Not when you are toying with _my_ children’s happiness” she gritted then without a bow stormed off the room blood pounding in her ears. She had had enough. 

  
  


*******

“Well that was awkward…”

“Izax! I’ve never seen Mother angry like that, not even when she found about the rancor.”

“Mhh. Hey what was that bit about Vaylin ?”

“Dunno...Come, we shouldn’t be here anyway.”  
  
  


*******

There was something unique about the Scions Temple, something ethereal amongst those high ceilings rooms filled with incense and low chantings. Novo liked being there, during his training he had yearned for more adventures but nothing could feel more compelling than that home feel he had each time.

_‘No that’s not true_ ’ his mind whispered ‘ _you just don’t want to think of the true reasons why you do not miss field work’._

Novo let out a grunt , she had been so fierce, all dark hair flowing around as her blade danced around her. But that belonged in the past, she had made another choice, went down another path. So why was he feeling as if Destiny was putting her back on his path for a reason. No matter how hard he tried Novo could not removed her from his mind. He sighed. Nothing was to be accomplished if he remained indecisive. Maybe The Force would reveal that purpose to him later, or perhaps it was all just a trial. To test his commitment. He closed his eyes and willed himself to meditate focusing on the gentle flow of The Force around him. 

Flashes of gold and red appeared in his mind-eye, the vision built up around him; he was standing on a cliff in a hill of red sands, above him hundreds of starships were battling chaotically, the vision then took him in the middle of a battlefield where a man lay down in a pool of gore and blood. Knelt by his side stood another one clutching the wounded man’s hand in a desperate grip. Again...the twins Princes.

Something buzzing brought his attention but he realized he had clenched his fists so hard sparks of electricity ran along his fingers.

“That’s some intense meditation you got there” 

Novo frowned, relaxed his tensed shoulders and met the eyes of the man sitting in front of him

“You are?”

“Latar’s the name”

“Don’t know you” he gruffly replied standing up, the man named Latar followed suit so Novo knew the other had something specific in mind to ask.

“I’m recently graduated, look I have something to ask you”

“Obviously” Novo almost rolled his eyes - the kid had a wild streak to him - almost like his wayward young self. The corridors where mostly empty and he had no wish to go outside, he still could feel the aftermath of his vision deep beneath his skin, tendrils of panic waiting just below the surface, it was becoming worrisome for Novo whom had the same vision over the past month now. What was Destiny trying to tell him…

“It’s a bit touchy” Latar looked around them, Novo lifted an eyebrow at the paranoia 

“I could not prevent your discussion with Master Heskal a month ago..”

Novo game him a cold stare “This was a private matter.”

“Well should have made sure no one was around then. Look I ain’t here to blackmail or anything-”

Novo almost snorted at the idea - as if the kid had any chance 

“I just want to discuss...theology you could say. I mean man come on! some of us are questioning how absolute his teachings are!”

“So there are more people aware of this” Novo interrupted angrily, this bode not well at all.

“Just come to this place - old world - we meet there tonight, kind of a debate group”

“This sounds like the premise of an illegal uprising -”

Latar clicked his tongue in annoyance “Faith isn’t devoid of questioning and improvement, how can you call yourself a believer if you never challenge the truths you preach in. Come tonight and we’ll talk.”

Novo took a thin card with the meeting coordinates, the place was familiar. “I don’t like this at all” he muttered tearing his eyes off the card just to watch Latar walking away with no care in the world.

_‘What the hell was this all about_ ’

  
  


*******

Latar was waiting as he had said he would in oldtown in a dark seedy bar, Novo made his way toward the table where he and four others persons were sat. ‘Strange’ he thought, Latar had mentioned company but he had been expected more of them. A woman passed by him sending him a sultry look “Fifty credits for anything you like handsome” He gently pushed her aside, “Not tonight” 

“Charmer as ever eh!” one of the Scion he did not know called, Novo frowned and took a sit at the edge of the table, closest to the exit. In case. 

“So what’s the meaning of this precisely?”

Everyone turned to Latar who cleared his throat awkwardly “Well we just wanted to continue our conversation free of eavesdropping.”

“Don’t you think you’re taking the paranoia way to high” Novo answered tersely, things were getting out of hand. 

The man sitting next to Latar lifted one hand “We are curious to see how Fate will unravel from now on. I’m Yoran”

A Miraluka, Novo assessed curiously, not many of them on Zakuul and probably from Altathea judging by the accent. 

“I have come to no decision yet” he admitted, this brought the attention of the woman sitting by the Miraluka’s man. “So this implies the notion of action to be performed to counter this vision. You will be taking the Law of Fate in your own hands...a dangerous and hubris endeavor.”

“Do not let us be blind by rigid beliefs” Latar interjected “The five of us are here tonight because we all agreed that complacency can lead to cowardice.”

“Visions of the Force should not be taken so lightly Latar” another woman he knew to be called Lluvia replied. 

“What if we sometimes have visions in order to prevent them!” The young man countered vehemently and Novo gave a loud sigh, this debate was going ‘round. 

“Predicting the future is a dangerous art, who is to say that by trying to prevent these events we will not trigger them instead.” the fifth man who had remained quiet until now finally whispered in a strange ethereal voice.

“Heskal’s convinced that everything we see is to come to pass, no analysis needed, no interpretations, no room for questions, our visions are infallible. If you follow this rigid logic, then what use are we?”

Silence followed the question and no one seemed in hurry to answer it. 

At last the first woman stood up, rearranging her hood and turned to Novo “I had seen all that I wanted to see tonight Novo Noväe” She nodded at him “I shall meditate on it” 

One by one the others left as well, until only Latar, Yoran and Novo remained. The Miraluka finally bid them goodnight his covered face staring at Novo for a moment “Your heart is in the right place Noväe, few of us might be favoured with second chances in life” And without giving another explanation to his cryptic words left the bar. 

Novo was frowning deeply trying to make sense of everything, he did not feel particularly favoured in this instant. 

“So? Whaddya think of them?” Latar interrupted his musings so he shrugged vaguely. “Not much, had this even be useful?”

Latar gave an emphatic nod “Can tell ya it was, never seen Yinah like that before”

Yinah...so that was the first woman’s name, Novo gave him a deadpan stare. 

“She didn’t appeared to have been reacting much”

The younger Scion snorted at this “Nah she did, you just need to know her, well in any case” he stretched and covered a yawn “time to go as well, i’ll tell ya if anything follow”

“Wait!” Novo exclaimed when the man stood up “That’s all? I’ve come to no decision yet and-”

“But you did by agreeing to come here” Latar answered seriously “and you know the saying … deciding not to chose is also a choice in itself. See ya”

  
  


*******

The ship was commencing its approach to the blasted grey surface of the planet and already she felt a numbness in her limbs that had nothing to do with lack of exertion from a long space trip. Something felt wrong, terribly wrong and she took a deep breath to keep her mind clear. Localizing the sanitarium had not been difficult, there was only one building on the surface so Senya brought the ship down, navigating between strange mountains and antique ruins. There had been life there once, before some cataclysm wiped out all civilizations. She wondered what had occurred, what had the power to alter even the Force itself. She shivered openly as she landed the ship not far from the only entrance, grabbed her lightsaber and made her way outside the ship. 

The first step outside the artificial atmosphere of the ship had her almost faint on spot as she leaned against the ship’s door panel. The Void was so strong she felt nauseous, black spots dancing in her field of view, for one terrible moment she simply wanted to curl on the dusty floor and succumb to its numbing tempting call. She took one breath then another, reached inwardly to the flickering ember of Force inside her and tugged at it. Senya doubled over, hurled when the Force flew back in her body then trembling stood up. She had no idea how long it would last, wiping her mouth she set on the narrow path that led to the Sanitarium. Anger and anguish were now the main emotions on the front of her mind, to think she reacted so violently to this world there was no telling how Vaylin must feel. Pure hatred rose in her chest at the mere thought, Valkorion would have to pay for this, how cruel one had to be to subject his own child to such environment. 

She was running toward large doors that marked the entrance when she stopped, her lightsaber coming alive in her hand. The double doors were slowly opening revealing a dozen of individuals wearing black garbs and masks, they stopped not far from Senya and a strange alien from a specie Senya had never encountered walked to her. 

“I am Keeper Xartë in charge of this facilities, I am afraid I will have to order you to leave this place immediately Senya Tirall.”

Senya did not react but kept staring at him, eyes glaring daggers,

“I see you will not relent, I have orders from His Imperial Majesty to not let anyone in, Miss Vaylin needs her rest-”

At her daughter’s name mention Senya leaped forward and in one clean slash cut the Keeper in half before he could utter his surprise. Immediately the men behind him got into position, their gold blades dim in the pale sun. Force Users she assessed, she had to be quick and rely on her fight skills mostly. Without waiting for them to attack Senya ran on the far left of their group taking down one with a quick kick on his stomach, plunged her blade through his leg, sprung aside to avoid two lightsabers coming at her, twirled backward and countered one blade, used her weight to force him aside, deflected another one and aimed for his face. She crouched down to avoid a side attack but too late and was hurled aside, Senya ignored the metallic taste of blood in her mouth and extending her palm used her limited bond with the Force to sent them backward. Using her momentum she spinned around, took down two men in a single slash in their chests, jumped aside, another pirouette and she jumped aside, parried what would have been a lethal blow, smashed forcefully her elbow in the crook of the man’s neck and sent him rolling back. 

Five of them remained, she leaped above them, landed in their backs and with a high kick of her leg crashed one’s spine, twirled to grab another one and shove him into his mate, her world was suddenly upside down for a second as she was pushed violently aside, her neck constricting painfully as one guard Force choked her. Senya tugged at the Force with all her might and managed to free herself but in the meantime her lightsaber had rolled away. She barely escaped two blades aiming at her, blocking their attacks with her hands, dealing kicks and punches to get her space again but the survivors guards had surrounded her, their hands glowing ominously. Senya in a last desperate attempt at getting away leaped forward hand calling her lightsaber. The last thing she remembered was the bright green light that enveloped her, the pain then nothing. 

  
  


*******

  
  


Novo had been staring at his holocom for twenty minutes now, his mind running in circle at how to initiate the conversation. Finally berating himself on his cowardice he pressed the call button and waited for Senya to answer. He had decided to tell her everything come what may. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as a bilingual i think i can write ok english but battles are always so tedious to write for me.   
> who joins me to hand the Worst Father of the Centuries award to Valky ? it's made of liquid lava.


End file.
